donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
King Zing
King Zing (Japanese: キングＢ, King B) is the fourth boss in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and the third boss in Donkey Kong Land 2. The Kongs start in a small corner to the right of the boss area. Going to the very left of the small room reveals two Banana Coins. To confront King Zing, the two must go into the Squawks Barrel. King Zing Sting King Zing actually makes his first appearance in Rambi Rumble, where after the player reaches a certain area while transformed into Rambi, the King then chases the player down. They must run from him due to having no means to damaging the Zinger. However, King Zing will stop in place after a certain point at the end of the chasing path and will not chase Rambi any further. During this though, he will completely disappear if he happens to be off-screen at that point, just in case the player makes use of a tactic to get behind King Zing during the chase (using mercy invincibility just after getting hit once or using a normal Zinger to bounce over him), preventing him from blocking the way to the end of the level. Only in the level King Zing Sting that after the Kongs turn into Squawks, King Zing reveals himself and the hive turns into the stadium for the showdown. King Zing loops around the stage back and forth while going up and down. Squawks must shoot an egg/corn pop and try to hit the King's glowing stinger. If hit twice, he turns red and starts to fly towards Squawks while shooting out a spreading array of spikes all around himself three times in a row; he then returns to his normal state after the spike shots and always flies back up to the top of the arena to resume his flight pattern. Squawks must avoid him and shoot eggs on his stinger enough times until he shoots his spikes again. However, each time he returns to his usual pattern, he speeds up his movement. If hit for a total of six times, he turns into a normal yellow Zinger, with the ability to create other ones around himself. When he transforms into a normal Zinger, said other Zingers can be found around him as a defense mechanism as he starts to chase Squawks. Squawks must simply eliminate all the Zingers and then hit the original King Zing three more times (where he will briefly turn red via mercy invincibility before he can be hit again; King Zing upon reverting to his normal Zinger form cannot be damaged right away despite being exposed briefly) to defeat him and win the Kremkoin, though taking too long will cause the Zingers to respawn if they aren't all defeated first. In the GBA remake, King Zing moves slower and doesn't speed up his movement pattern as much, though his spike attack projectiles travel faster. Other than that, the fight remains largely the same. It is also believed that he is the spouse of Queen B. from Donkey Kong Country (though this hasn't been confirmed). Gallery Screenshots ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:King Zing Battle Squawks - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|King Zing being battled by Squawks. File:King Zing Credits Screen - Donkey Kong Country 2.png|King Zing in the credits screen. File:King Zing Credits Screen Japan - Super Donkey Kong 2.png|King Zing in the credits screen in the Japanese version. Game Boy Advance File:Kingzing-rambi-level.jpg|Rambi fleeing from him in the level Rambi Rumble in the Game Boy Advance version. ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' File:King Zing Credits Screen - Donkey Kong Land 2.png|King Zing in the credits screen. File:King Zing Credits Screen Japan - Donkey Kong GB 2.png|King Zing in the credits screen in the Japanese version. Sprites File:Kingzing-sprite.PNG|King Zing's sprite from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. See also *Queen B. Trivia *Seeing as King Zing is the king of the Zingers and Queen B. is the queen of them, they may be related or married. *If one manages to examine King Zing in the SNES version of Rambi's Rumble and in the credits, his sprite has its stinger missing. This is fixed in the GBA version, albeit with the stinger not flashing red. *King Zing is the only DKC2 boss that doesn't feature Diddy and Dixie Kong getting scared with their eye popping out animation sequence, as well as being the only one fought with an Animal Buddy. External links *Super Nintendo version battle *Game Boy Advance version battle *Donkey Kong Land 2 battle de:König Zinger es:King Zing Category:Kremling Krew Category:Barnacled Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Aerial Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country 2 Bosses Category:Big Time Bad Guys